L'Héritage
by Amelink
Summary: Avec un son nom lourd à porter ainsi que son héritage le jeune Albus Severus Potter était monté dans le train avec une certaine peur. Et sa rencontre avec le jeune Scorpius Malfoy ne va pas aidez le jeune homme, car malgré leur bonne entente Albus sait qu'ils ne pourront pas être amis...Sans compter sa maladresse qui fait de lui la tête de turc de presque tous les élèves...EN PAUSE
1. Chapitre 1 : Bienvenu à Poudlard

**Titre** : L'héritage

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Base** : Tome un à sept (épilogue comprit)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Scorpius x Albus (amitié pour l'instant)

 **Avertissement** : aucun (pour l'instant)

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs J.K. Rowling

 **Note** :

-Je suis une adepte du DraCo Malfoy (et non Drago) mais utilise les noms français en dehors de ça

\- J'ai écrit cette fanfiction comme la suite directe de l'épilogue du tome 7 de HP (si vous voulez bien vous plonger dedans lisez l'épilogue une nouvelle fois avant de lire ma fic ;) )

\- J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire avant qu'on entende parler de « l'enfant maudit » et même si le script de la pièce est sorti en France il y a peu je ne l'ai pas encore lu (pas que j'en ai pas envie mais je suis à l'heure actuelle à plus de 9.000km de la France donc dur de se procurer le livre en français ou même en anglais)

\- Sans la moindre modestie je suis assez fière de cette histoire dont j'ai pour l'instant écrit 6chapitres (n'hésitez donc pas à faire des suggestions pour la suite)

-Merci mille fois à ma Bête Guerisa pour ses corrections rapides et efficasse et pour s'être prêté au jeu de commenter mes chapitres de façon hilarante (je sais que je l'écris à chaque fois mais je le pense vraiment)

 **CHAPITRE 1 : Bienvenue à Poudlard**

Bien que son père ait su le rassurer quelque peu, le jeune Albus Severus Potter était monté dans le train avec une certaine appréhension. Les veloutes de fumée qui s'échappaient du Poudlard Express masquaient les parents restés sur le quai. Albus trainait sa grosse valise ne sachant où aller. Son frère lui avait certifié que les élèves de première année ne pouvaient pas aller avec les autres années pour le premier voyage, qu'il fallait qu'ils fassent connaissance les uns avec les autres. Malheureusement Albus ne savait pas si cela était encore un des mensonges de son frère ou non.

Tout en marchant dans le couloir, il regardait les compartiments remplis, pleins de joie et d'animation. Il entendait les rires et les bruits d'explosion avec envie, mais n'osait pas entrer. Lorsqu'il vit un compartiment vide, il se décida : si ce qu'avait dit son frère était vrai, il ne ferait pas d'impair en rentrant dans un compartiment avec des élèves plus âgés, si c'était faux il n'aurait pas l'air bête en se forçant à aller avec des élèves de première année.

Il rangea sa valise tant bien que mal dans le porte bagage et s'assit. Il resta immobile plusieurs minutes, les mains sur les genoux, ne sachant que faire. Il regarda par la fenêtre sans vraiment voir le paysage qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

C'était la première fois qu'il quittait ainsi sa famille, et la solitude commençait déjà à lui peser. Arriverait-il à s'intégrer ? Serait-il capable d'honorer son nom ? Il n'avait jamais été très bon en quoi que ce soit, c'était James le garçon drôle et sportif, et Lily la sorcière intelligente. Lui il était juste l'enfant au milieu, le garçon chétif qu'on oubliait.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon du même âge qu'Albus. Sans prêter attention à son camarde, il s'installa, sortit un gros livre et se mit à le lire. Albus le regardait à la fois surpris et curieux. Les cheveux blonds de l'arrivant tombaient sur ses yeux gris plongés dans le vieil ouvrage. Albus savait qui était ce jeune homme, son père leur avait souvent parlé de la seconde grande guerre, de Voldemort, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, d'Albus Dumbledore, de Severus Rogue, mais aussi d'un garçon de l'âge de son père : Draco Malfoy. Et Albus savait que le garçon en face de lui dans ce compartiment vide n'était autre que Scorpius Malfoy, le fils de cet homme.

Scorpius avait le teint pâle et les yeux bleu gris, ce qui en plus de ses cheveux blonds presque blancs, contribuait à donner une impression d'absence de couleur, comme s'il était délavé, mais cet aspect translucide le rendait d'autant plus mystérieux, fascinant même. Albus ne pouvait détacher son regard du blond.

Le livre qu'il lisait semblait vieux et était bien plus gros que ceux qu'Albus avait l'habitude de lire. Se sentant observé, Scorpius releva son regard du livre. Les garçons se retrouvèrent alors les yeux dans les yeux. Gêné, Albus n'osa pas détourner le regard. Ils restèrent un instant l'expression interdite, quoique interloquée du jeune blond, dans celle de moins en moins alaise d'Albus. Contre toute attente, Scorpius ferma son livre et tendit la main vers le jeune brun.

« - Bonjour, moi c'est Scorpius, je suis en première année. Et toi ? dit-il d'une voix un peu trainante.

\- Albus, je suis aussi en première année, répondit Albus en lui serrant la main.

\- Albus ? Comme le directeur ? S'étonna Scorpius.

\- Oui. A vrai dire mon nom complet est Albus Severus. Albus comme l'illustre directeur Albus Dumbledore, et Severus comme le directeur des heures sombres Severus Rogue.

\- C'est très classe ! S'enthousiasma Scorpius des étoiles dans les yeux. Moi mon nom par contre…Les scorpions sont pas des animaux particulièrement sympathiques…

\- Moi j'aime bien le scorpion, c'est mon signe du zodiaque, répondit Albus. Et puis, mon nom est lourd à porter, je ne serai sans doute jamais à la hauteur de ces illustres sorciers… »

Un silence lourd s'installa. Albus ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dit cela à ce parfait inconnu. Seul son père savait qu'il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de son nom, même sa mère l'ignorait et jamais il n'aurait pu partager ses angoisses avec son frère ou sa sœur.

« - Certain noms sont lourds à porter, murmura Scorpius presque pour lui-même. Mais ton nom est aussi là pour te pousser à accomplir de grandes choses.

\- Mais si je n'accomplis rien…

\- Je ne pense pas que le nom d'une personne fasse ce qu'elle est. Si tu restes toi-même je suis sûr que ton nom sera plus le tien que celui d'anciens directeurs. » répondit Scorpius avec un sourire doux.

Albus regarda le jeune blond droit dans les yeux. La franchise se reflétait dans ses prunelles grises, et il semblait plus vieux qu'il ne l'était. « On aurait pu être amis », pensa Albus, mais c'était un Malfoy et en tant que Potter il ne pouvait pas devenir ami avec lui. Enfin c'est ce qu'il lui semblait. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il ne lui avait pas dit son nom de famille, et qu'il les connaissait, lui et son père.

Outre cela, Albus avait remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas non plus du même milieu. Alors que lui se tenait un peu ratatiné sur le siège, les mains sur les genoux, Scorpius se tenait le dos, droit le coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre dans une position à la fois nonchalante et distinguée.

Quand le chariot à friandises passa, Albus sortit son argent à toute vitesse, si bien qu'il renversa la moitié de ses mornilles par terre. Scorpius ne put se retenir et explosa de rire devant la maladresse du jeune brun. Albus, désemparé, finit par rire avec lui.

Même leur façon de rire était différente, Scorpius riait la main devant la bouche avec une grande classe, tandis qu'Albus riait d'un rire de gorge qui faisait tressauter ses épaules. Pourtant malgré ces différences, tous les deux s'entendaient à merveille. Alors que l'agitation régnait dans les autres compartiments, les deux garçons discutaient calmement tout en mangeant des friandises. Les deux enfants étaient tous les deux posés et calmes, mais aussi très cultivés pour leur âge.

« - Dans la mythologie égyptienne il existe une déesse dont le symbole est le scorpion, expliquait Scorpius avec passion. Elle s'appelle Selket et représente le souffle de la vie, la respiration. Elle était adorée et vénérée car elle protégeait des piqures de scorpion et des morsures de serpent. Elle faisait partie des divinités des vases canopes, plus particulièrement elle protégeait les viscères des défunts.

\- Je me serai bien passé du dernier détail, dit Albus en grimaçant devant ses fondants au chaudron.

\- Désolé, reprit Scorpius en souriant. Ah tient, j'ai Harry Potter. Je l'ai déjà, tu la veux ? »

Scorpius tendit la carte de chocogrenouille qu'il venait de découvrir. Albus eut un petit moment de malaise. En vérité, voir son père sur une carte de chocogrenouille le mettait toujours un peu mal à l'aise, mais dans ces circonstances c'était encore pire. Il se reprit vite et proposa sa carte de Norbert Dragonneau.

Pendant tout le trajet ils continuèrent à échanger sur des sujets anodins comme sur des choses plus pointues. Scorpius connaissait énormément de chose en matière de mythologies, et Albus trouvait cela passionnant, si bien que leur discussion ne prit fin que parce qu'ils étaient arrivés à la gare de Prés-au-lard. Ce moment hors du temps était fini et Albus savait qu'ils ne se parleraient plus après la répartition.

« Les première année par ici, suivez-moi. » criait une voix qu'Albus connaissait bien.

Quand il s'approcha d'Hagrid, Scorpius écarquilla les yeux. Albus, ravi d'en savoir plus cette fois, salua Hagrid avec une aisance exagérée. Le demi-géant lui répondit par un de ses sourires hirsutes, puis il vit le jeune garçon blond aux côtés d'Albus et son visage exprima un mélange de surprise et de perplexité. Sans commenter pour autant, Hagrid continua son rôle et amena les enfants jusqu'au grand lac bordant Poudlard.

« Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, dit Hagrid comme chaque année, après le prochain tournant ».

Quand le château apparut entre les arbres, il y eut de grandes exclamations de surprise et d'émerveillement. Albus connaissait beaucoup de choses sur Poudlard, mais le château n'en était pas moins impressionnant avec ses multitudes de tours se dressant vers le ciel. Il était si captivé par le château qu'il trébucha et s'étala par terre. Tous se moquèrent de lui et il se releva rouge de honte. Scorpius lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Les deux garçons montèrent dans la même barque accompagnés de deux filles qui semblaient tétanisées. Les barques glissaient silencieusement sur la surface lisse du lac. Ils arrivèrent dans la crique souterraine et débarquèrent. Albus manqua de tomber à l'eau en sortant de la barque, mais Scorpius le rattrapa juste à temps. Les deux filles qui avaient partagé leur barque s'étaient mises à pouffer devant la maladresse du jeune garçon.

Guidés par Hagrid et sa lampe, sorte de lampadaire mouvant dans la nuit épaisse, ils grimpèrent le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne et arrivèrent sur la gigantesque pelouse qui s'étendait au pied du château. Hagrid, suivi des élèves, gravit les quelques marches devant l'immense porte d'entrée. Le demi-géant se retourna et jeta un œil sur l'assemblée qui le suivait en silence. Sans doute satisfait par ce qu'il avait vu, il frappa trois fois à la porte du château. Un homme en sortit presque immédiatement. L'homme avait une allure gracile et des cheveux châtains clairs, il n'était pas très grand, mais une douce chaleur amicale émanait de lui.

« - Tous les première année sont là, Dennis…Professeur Crivey, se reprit Hagrid.

\- Merci Hagrid, j'espère que personne n'est tombé à l'eau ! » plaisanta le professeur Crivey.

Il les amena jusque dans le hall d'entrée du château, et Albus repensa à Gringotts devant l'imposant décor et en même temps tout semblait encore plus grand, plus ancien et plus mystérieux. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la petite salle réservée aux première année. Là où la mère d'Albus -et son père un an avant elle- avait aussi attendu, plus de vingt ans auparavant.

« Bien, pour commencer, bienvenue à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt pouvoir commencer et vous allez pouvoir vous rassasier, mais avant vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Ces maisons seront votre nouvelle famille, vous partagerez les mêmes dortoirs, les même cours et les mêmes salles communes. Si vous participez en cours et avez de bonnes notes votre maison gagnera des points, si vous transgressez les règles de l'école, ou avez un quel qu'autre mauvais comportement, vous en perdrez. A la fin de l'année la maison ayant le plus de points gagnera la coupe des quatre maisons, ce qui est un immense honneur. Les quatre maisons ont pour nom Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Je compte bien sûr sur les futurs Gryffondors pour me permettre de conserver la coupe dans mon bureau, plaisanta-t-il à nouveau. Merci d'attendre ici, je reviens vous cherchez dans quelques minutes. »

Puis il partit. Les chuchotements commencèrent à monter.

« - Tu penses que tu vas être dans quelle maison ? chuchota Scorpius à Albus.

\- Je…je ne sais pas, mon père m'a dis que ça n'avait pas d'importance…

\- Pas d'importance ? S'étonna Scorpius, toute ma famille a été à Serpentard, ça ferait bizarre si j'étais dans une autre maison non ?

\- Mon père connaissait un homme dont toute la famille avait été à Serpentard et qui, lui, avait été à Gryffondor.

\- Vraiment ? Je n'espère pas pour moi…mon père en ferait une attaque ! »

Scorpius semblait perplexe. Albus, lui, était assez fier d'avoir évité de répondre à la question et ainsi retardé le moment où le jeune blond découvrirait qu'ils ne pourraient pas être amis. Albus commençait à se sentir de moins en moins rassuré et l'apparition des fantômes manqua de lui faire pousser un cri. Il ne fut pas le seul à être surpris par l'arrivée des spectres qui pourtant, pour la plupart, les saluaient aimablement. Le professeur Crivey revint et leur demanda de se mettre en rang. Ils entrèrent alors dans la grande salle. La nuit était belle et le plafond magique était couvert d'étoile. Le regard d'Albus resta figé un instant sur les bougies flottant au-dessus d'eux tandis que le professeur Crivey posait le choixpeau magique sur un tabouret. Le chapeau était encore plus en mauvais état qu'Albus n'avait imaginé. La longue déchirure qui lui faisait office de bouche s'ouvrit et il se mit à chanter.

 _Je ne suis pas d'une première jeunesse  
Et moins beau que de nombreux chapeaux  
Mais je suis bien meilleur sans conteste  
_ _Car mon intelligence est d'un tout autre niveau_ _  
_ _Je vous mets au défi de contredire cela_ _  
_ _Car à Poudlard ma voix fait loi_ _  
_ _Malgré les années je ne suis jamais las_ _  
_ _De soumettre à chacun mon choix_ _  
_ _Posez-moi simplement sur votre tête_ _  
_ _Et votre avenir je vous prédis_ _  
_ _Cela vous semble peut-être bête_ _  
_ _Mais je sais ce qui vous définit_ _  
_ _Si vous voulez connaitre votre maison_ _  
_ _Je saurai habilement vous guider_ _  
_ _Et vous donner la seule solution._

 _Vous n'avez qu'à me le demander._ _  
_ _Si je vous dirige vers Gryffondor_ _  
_ _Vous rejoindrez les plus hardis_ _  
_ _En ces lieux sont les plus forts_ _  
_ _Dont jamais le courage ne faillit_ _  
_ _Si c'est à Poufsouffle que vous allez_ _  
_ _Vous ne serez jamais trahis_ _  
_ _Car les plus loyaux s'y sont installés_ _  
_ _Simples et justes vous en serez ravis_ _  
_ _Si vers Serdaigle je vous mène_ _  
_ _Parmi les plus sages vous compterez_ _  
_ _Du savoir ils sont les mécènes_ _  
_ _Ce sont des érudits incontestés_ _  
_ _Si Serpentard est mon choix_ _  
_ _Vous n'êtes pas forcément malintentionnés_ _  
_ _S'y réunissent les ambitieux et les adroits_ _  
_ _Qui pourront j'en suis certain se dédouaner_ _  
_ _Glissez moi sur votre tête quelques secondes_ _  
_ _Sans appréhension portez-moi un instant_ _  
_ _Juste quelques pensées profondes_ _  
_ _Voyez, il n'y a rien d'effrayant._

Tout le monde applaudit et le choixpeau salua. Ce que le choixpeau avait dit à propos de Serpentard avait interpelé Albus. De toute évidence il voulait éviter que la réputation de la maison Serpentard porte préjudice à ses membres. Le professeur Crivey déroula un long rouleau de parchemin.

« Quand je vous appellerai, vous mettrez le choixpeau et vous assiérez jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fait son choix et vous guide vers votre nouvelle maison. Abbot Riley ! »

Un garçon blond, le visage blême, s'avança timidement. Il mit le chapeau, bien trop grand pour lui et tout le monde attendit.

« POUFSOUFLE ! » cria le chapeau.

La table à droite de la ligne de première année applaudit et Abbot alla s'assoir parmi eux. L'appel continua, et quand ce fut au tour des noms commençant par M, Albus se tendit.

« Malfoy Scorpius ! »

Scorpius se sépara du groupe avec assurance, fit un signe de main à Albus, et s'avança calmement vers le tabouret. Pourtant Albus cru apercevoir une lueur de crainte quand le jeune blond posa le chapeau sur sa tête. Il l'avait posé le plus élégamment possible, mais le couvre-chef lui glissa jusqu'au nez. Cette fois-ci tout le monde chuchotait.

« - Malfoy, c'est pas le nom d'un ancien partisan de tu-sais-qui ? Entendit murmurer Albus.

\- Mais si, il a été en prison même ! Répondait un autre.

\- Il va forcément aller à Serpentard. »

Albus se sentait mal pour Scorpius. Tout le monde le jugeait sans le connaitre. Albus souhaitait que Scorpius aille autre part qu'à Serpentard, juste pour contredire les mauvaises langues, mais après un moment de réflexion le choixpeau annonça son choix :

« SERPENTARD ! »

Scorpius jeta un regard vers Albus et lui sourit. Ignorant royalement les médisances des autres, il se rendit sereinement jusqu'à la table des Serpentards. Les élèves se suivaient, certains ne restant que quelques secondes sur le tabouret, d'autres plus longtemps. Le chapeau n'eut juste qu'à frôler la tête d'une fille nommée Alicia Nott pour l'envoyer à Serdaigle. Ce fut alors aux noms commençant pas P d'être appelés et inexorablement au jeune Albus.

« - Potter Albus, » clama Crivey.

Les chuchotements parmi les première année s'élevèrent encore plus vite que pour Scorpius.

« - Potter ? Celui qu'a vaincu tu-sais-qui ?

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait un fils à Poudlard. »

Non, il en a deux, rectifia Albus pour lui-même. Bien sûr, les élèves plus âgés étaient moins agités, ils avaient vu James arriver deux avant Albus. Quand il s'avança, il vit alors le visage choqué de Scorpius. Ça y est, il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas être amis. Son propre père avait dû lui raconter leur passé commun. Tournant le dos à celui qui aurait put être son ami, Albus posa le chapeau sur sa tête, celui-ci glissa et lui tomba sur les yeux. Aveuglé il entendit alors la voix du choixpeau résonner doucement.

« - Un deuxième Potter…Je vois beaucoup de chose qu'avait ton père, commença-t-il. Le besoin de faire ses preuves, l'envie de réussir. Beaucoup d'intelligence aussi.

\- S'il vous plaît, pas à Serpentard, chuchota timidement Albus.

\- Tu es sur, tu aurais tout à fait ta place parmi les Serpentards. Non, bien sûr, très semblables. Bien si tu le désires, le meilleur choix ne sera donc pas là, ta maison sera GRYFFONDOR ! » Termina le choixpeau à l'assemblée.

Rassuré, Albus enleva le choixpeau. Il rejoignit son frère qui lui lança une tape dans le dos. Tout le monde le salua joyeusement, mais Albus se sentait mal de n'avoir rien dit à Scorpius. Il jeta un léger coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards, mais pouvait à peine apercevoir la tête blonde au milieu de toutes ces personnes bien plus grandes et toutes coiffées du chapeau réglementaire.

L'appel continua, et arrivé vers la fin de l'alphabet ce fut au tour de Rose, la cousine d'Albus, d'être appelée. Avec son intelligence et son tempérament, Albus était certain que sa cousine allait être dirigée vers Gryffondor ou, au pire, vers Serdaigle.

« Weasley Rose » appela le professeur Crivey.

Rose s'avança avec appréhension, regardant le sol. Quand le choixpeau s'anima, Rose sursauta, mais il fallut peu de temps pour que le chapeau crie :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Rose, soulagée, rejoignit en sautillant la table où étaient assis ses cousins. A la fin de l'appel, la nourriture apparut sur les tables et tout le monde se mit à manger avec appétit. A la maison il n'était pas rare de comparer un grand repas de fête au banquet de Poudlard pour en louer l'abondance, mais Albus n'aurait jamais pu imaginer un tel faste. Bien que son inimitié forcée avec Scorpius lui ait quelque peu fait perdre l'appétit, il ne put s'empêcher de se servir largement. Il renversa trois fois son verre de jus de citrouille et fit tomber un plat de pomme de terre sur les genoux de son voisin, mais l'ambiance était telle que personne ne lui en voulut.

Après un bref discours de la part de la directrice, le professeur McGonagall, invitant les élèves à suivre scrupuleusement le règlement, non seulement pour le bien de leur maison mais aussi pour leur propre sécurité, un garçon avec un P accroché à sa robe appela les première année de Gryffondor à le suivre, imité par ses homologues des trois autres maisons.

Bien qu'il eut mangé largement à sa faim, Albus avait eu du mal à apprécier le banquet. Les gens de Gryffondor semblaient sympathiques, mais il s'en voulait toujours d'avoir caché la vérité à Scorpius. Avant d'aller se coucher il écrivit une lettre à ses parents, comme il leur avait promis.

 _Cher parents,_

 _Ça y est je suis installé. Je suis à Gryffondor comme James et vous deux. Rose aussi est à Gryffondor. J'ai fait connaissance avec mes camarades de chambre, ils semblent sympas. Dans le train j'étais tout seul avec un garçon, alors je n'ai pas encore parlé aux autres. Ce garçon, c'était Scorpius Malfoy. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas on ne sera pas amis, de toute façon il est à Serpentard. Poudlard est magnifique et j'ai hâte de commencer les cours._

 _Je vous aime,_

 _Albus Severus._

 _PS : le choixpeau m'a dis que je te ressemblais beaucoup, papa, et j'ai demandé la même chose que toi._

 _A suivre_

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

\- Je ne pense pas que le nom d'une personne fasse ce qu'elle est. Si tu restes toi-même je suis sûr que ton nom sera plus le tien que celui d'anciens directeurs. » ***Très spirituel, monsieur Malfoy*** répondit Scorpius avec un sourire doux.

« POUFSOUFLE ! » cria le chapeau. ***Vive Poufsouffle ! Yeay ! Clap clap ! Bienvenue chez nous !*** _[ma bêta est à Poufsouffle et je l'ignorais ?! Honte à moi ! Pour info moi je suis a Serdaigle x3]_

Le demi-géant lui répondit par un de ses sourires hirsutes, ***Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dire qu'un sourire est hirsute, mais concernant Hagrid c'est tout à fait tordant xD*** __ _[bas quoi ? Il a une barbe hirsute et il fait un sourire donc c'est un sourire hirsute :p]_

\- Mon père connaissait un homme dont toute la famille avait été à Serpentard et qui, lui, avait été à Gryffondor. ***RIP Sirius***


	2. Chapitre 2 : une amitié impossible

**Titre** : L'héritage

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Base** : Tome un à sept (épilogue comprit)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Scorpius x Albus (amitié pour l'instant)

 **Avertissement** : aucun (pour l'instant)

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs J.K. Rowling

 **Note :**

-Qui a remarqué que la fille de Théodore Nott contrairement au fils d'Hannah Abbot (qui porte étrangement le nom de sa mère…Serait-ce parce que le père est professeur à Poudlard et que ça pourrait lui porter préjudice) je disais donc que Alicia Nott contrairement à Riley Abbot n'est pas allé dans la même maison que la personne dont elle porte le nom, l'avez-vous remarqué ?

-Merci encore et toujours à ma bêta Guerisa qui a dû bien pleurer dans ce chapitre XD

 **CHAPITRE 2 : une amitié impossible.**

Le lendemain, Albus prit autant de plaisir à prendre son repas que la veille. Les plats du petit déjeuner étaient particulièrement variés, mais une boule restait coincée dans sa gorge. Soudain, un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre de plus en plus fort. Plusieurs centaines de hiboux et de chouettes arrivèrent, sous les « ooh » de surprise des première année. Le ballet des hiboux et des chouettes apportant le courrier était magnifique, les centaines de paires d'ailes allant du blanc au noir en passant par le brun et le fauve, hypnotisant. Albus fut un peu surpris de voir Eole, son hibou, arriver si tôt avec la réponse de ses parents.

Ethan Sulivann, un de ses camarades de chambre, ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son Harfang des Neiges. Le magnifique hibou aux plumes blanches tachetées de noir avait en effet une majesté peu commune et Albus en était très fier, surtout que c'était ses parents qui lui avaient offert pour son entrée à Poudlard. Albus offrit un morceau de toast à son hibou et lui caressa tendrement la tête avant de le laisser repartir pour un repos bien mérité.

 _Mon cher Albus,_

 _Ainsi Rose, James et toi êtes réunis à Gryffondor. Il semblerait que Victoire restera encore pour deux ans le seul descendant des Weasley qui ne soit pas à Gryffondor. Sinon je dois dire que ce que tu nous as dit dans ta lettre m'a interpelé : pourquoi devrions nous nous inquiéter que tu sois devenu ami avec le jeune Malfoy ? Si c'est en lien avec ce que ton oncle Ron a dit, sache qu'il plaisantait. La relation que nous avons eue avec le père de Scorpius Malfoy par le passé n'a rien à voir avec vous et je serai au contraire ravi que tu te sois fait un ami si vite et que tu puisses créer des liens avec les autres maisons. De plus, Draco Malfoy et moi-même avons fait la paix depuis Poudlard. Je te le répète donc, et ta mère est entièrement d'accord avec moi, si vous vous entendez bien, il n'y a aucune raison que vous ne deveniez pas amis, peu importe qu'il soit un Malfoy ou à Serpentard._

 _Nous t'embrassons très fort,_

 _Ton père._

Albus, sidéré, relut plusieurs fois la lettre. Scorpius et lui pouvaient devenir amis ? Ses parents étaient d'accords ? Soudain surexcité, Albus regarda à la table des Serpentards, mais Scorpius était introuvable. La cloche sonna et les derniers élèves se dépêchèrent de se rendre en cours.

La première heure fut un cours d'histoire de la magie. Le professeur Binns était le seul professeur fantôme de Poudlard et il parlait toujours avec une voix monocorde, si bien que les élèves tombèrent rapidement dans un fort état de somnolence. Albus était passionné d'histoire, mais il finit rapidement par entrer lui aussi en léthargie.

Le double cours de défense contre les forces du mal fut bien plus intéressant. En effet, le directeur de Gryffondor, le professeur Crivey, commença par leur dire que leur premier cours serait sur les sorts de défense et d'alerte et qu'ils n'aborderaient les créatures des ténèbres que plus tard, tout en ponctuant son explication de plaisanteries. Ainsi, après avoir vu le professeur lancer différents sorts sur un mannequin et créer un énorme écran de fumée, et de la lumière, ce fut au tour des élèves de sortir leurs baguettes. Beaucoup s'étaient plaints devant l'inutilité d'apprendre quelque chose d'aussi simple que d'envoyer des étoiles rouges et vertes, mais il s'avéra que moins de dix élèves furent capables de le faire du premier coup. Après deux heures, presque tout le monde pouvait lancer le sort. Les quelques enfants encore en peine furent encourager à poursuivre l'entrainement jusqu'à la semaine suivante. C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que les élèves sortirent du cours sur une énième plaisanterie du professeur Crivey.

Mais l'esprit d'Albus avait déjà oublié les cours, de retour à sa préoccupation du matin. Ainsi avala-t-il son déjeuner en vitesse et attendit Scorpius à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'il vit la tête blonde de son futur ami, il l'interpela et vint à sa rencontre. Le visage de Scorpius afficha une expression de mépris à laquelle Albus ne s'attendait pas, mais le jeune brun prit son courage à deux mains.

« - On peut être amis, commença-t-il. Même si on n'est pas dans la même maison et qu'on est un Potter et un Malfoy. Alors,…

\- Ca ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que je n'avais aucune envie d'être ton ami, Potter ? le coupa Scorpius.

\- Mais, mais mon père…bafouilla Albus.

\- Parlons-en de ton père ! Sans lui des tas de gens seraient encore en vie, mes grands-parents ne seraient pas morts en prison, mon père ne serait pas discrédité à longueur de journée et on ne me regarderait pas de travers dès que je traverse un couloir. Alors, merci bien, mais l'avis de ton paternel et ta pseudo amitié, j'en ai rien à faire. »

Il tourna les talons sous les acclamations de ses camarades de Serpentard. Albus retenait ses larmes tant bien que mal. Il regardait autour de lui cherchant un soutien, son regard se posa alors sur une plaque de fer forgé accrochée bien en vue à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Albus s'en approcha. Tout en haut on pouvait y lire gravé en lettre d'or « En hommage aux vaillants combattants de la bataille de Poudlard », et dessous y étaient inscrits plus d'une cinquantaine de noms.

« - Ton père n'est pas responsable de leur mort, dit une voix dernière Albus. Bien au contraire, s'il n'avait pas été là, il y aurait bien plus de noms inscrits. Quoi que non, il n'y en aurait surement aucun, car Poudlard n'existerai plus.

\- Professeur Crivey ? s'étonna Albus.

\- J'ai entendu ta conversation avec le jeune Scorpius Malfoy, déclara Crivey. Ses grands-parents et son père étaient des Mangemorts, alors il est vrai que sans ton père ses grands-parents seraient sans doute en vie et son père influent. Mais s'ils ont été en prison ce n'est qu'à cause de leurs choix.

\- Sans mon père il n'y aurait pas eu de Bataille à Poudlard, murmura Albus.

\- C'est vrai, mais Voldemort serait encore en vie. Sache que les personnes qui sont décédées durant la bataille ne l'ont pas fait seulement pour ton père, et encore moins à cause de ton père. Non, elles sont mortes pour la liberté et la paix. Chacun s'est sacrifié pour que ton père puisse ramener la joie et la sérénité. »

Albus ne sursauta pas au nom du seigneur noir encore frappé de tabou malgré sa disparition, il lui était habituel de l'entendre dans la bouche de sa famille ou des amis, mais il fut malgré tout quelque peu surpris de l'entendre de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

« - Vous étiez à Poudlard en même temps que mon père, dit Albus pour lui-même.

\- Oui, répondit Crivey, mais j'étais trop jeune, je n'ai pas combattu. Mon frère oui, mais pas moi. »

Albus se retourna vers le professeur Crivey qui lui sourit tristement. Il fit ensuite un signe de tête et lui montra un nom sur la plaque « Crivey Colin ». Le frère du professeur Crivey était donc mort pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Albus avait du mal à y croire, ce professeur si joyeux avait perdu son frère pendant la guerre.

« - Tu as aussi de la famille inscrite, continua tristement le professeur en montrant le nom de Fred Weasley.

\- Je sais, ma mère m'a dit que deux de ses frères étaient mort pendant la bataille, enfin il me semble que c'était deux…se reprit Albus en ne voyant que le nom de Fred.

\- Oui, George est lui aussi mort à cause de la bataille… mais un peu plus tard. » Murmura Crivey

Albus comprit immédiatement que le professeur lui cachait quelque chose, mais il préféra ne rien dire.

« - Ton père a fait de grandes choses, mais il y est aussi parvenu grâce aux personnes qui l'ont soutenu, que cela soit l'aide de celles qui ont leurs noms gravés ici, mais aussi l'aide du professeur McGonagall, du professeur Londubat, de ta mère, de ta tante Hermione, de tes oncles et de bien d'autres sorciers et créatures. Chacun l'a fait parce que ton père est un homme bien, qui combattait aussi pour eux. N'aie aucune honte d'être son fils. Ne t'occupe pas de ces langues de vipères. Déclara Crivey.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'on soit amis, murmura Albus.

\- Je comprends, mais qui sais, peut-être Scorpius Malfoy se rendra-t-il compte de son erreur et reviendra-t-il vers toi. Ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon et toi non plus, alors pourquoi ne deviendrez-vous pas amis un jour ? » conclut le professeur avec un sourire paternel.

Albus n'était pas moins attristé de la réaction de Scorpius, mais il se sentait moins mal, moins coupable. La cloche sonna la fin de la pause déjeuné et Albus lança un sourire de remerciement au professeur Crivey avant de se hâter vers son prochain cours.

Les jours suivants, Albus ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder en direction de la table des Serpentards à chaque heure du repas, mais lorsqu'il apercevait Scorpius, celui-ci l'ignorait royalement. Les cours en commun avec Serpentard étaient pénibles, car non seulement Scorpius l'ignorait, mais en plus beaucoup d'autres Serpentards étaient particulièrement désagréables envers Albus. Ils étaient toujours à se moquer de sa maladresse et de sa naissance avec des réflexions telles que « dommage que ton père ne te ressemble pas, ça aurait été drôle qu'il se tue tout seul pendant le combat final » ou encore « heureusement que ce n'est pas toi qui a affronté le seigneur des ténèbres ou alors il serait encore au pouvoir, quoique tu aurais peut-être pu éviter ses sorts en trébuchant au bon moment ». Toujours des remarques pleines d'ironie dans lesquelles on entendait parfois des touches de regret.

Le plus dur pour Albus, c'était que les Serpentards n'avaient pas tout à fait tort. Il était loin d'avoir le courage de son père et était d'une maladresse incommensurable : il tombait souvent, trébuchait contre le moindre obstacle, ratait ses potions en faisant tomber les boites d'ingrédients et les fioles entières dans son chaudron, sans le faire exprès, juste par maladresse. Il passait son temps à ramasser ses affaires tombées par terre, à éponger l'encre ou autres liquides qu'il renversait, ou à se relever après une chute des plus ridicules. Même les autres maisons se moquaient de lui.

Il s'entendait assez bien avec Ethan Sulivann et Marcus Davis, ses camarade de chambre, mais il se sentait seul. Plus le temps passait et plus ce sentiment grandissait, tandis qu'il lui arrivait de plus en plus de tomber non plus par maladresse, mais après avoir été poussé ou s'être pris un croche pied.

 _A suivre_

 **Les Commentaires de Gurisa :**

Albus offrit un morceau de toast à son hibou et lui caressa tendrement la tête avant de le laisser repartir pour un repos bien mérité. ***RIP Hedwige*** _[si tu continue comme ça tu vas pas arrêter les RIP XD, mais c'est vrai que je tennait à ce que l'hiboux d'Albus soit de la même race qu'Hedwige : un Harfang des Neiges]_

\- C'est vrai, mais Voldemort serait encore en vie. Sache que les personnes qui sont décédées durant la bataille ne l'ont pas fait seulement pour ton père, et encore moins à cause de ton père. Non, elles sont mortes pour la liberté et la paix. Chacun s'est sacrifié pour que ton père puisse ramener la joie et la sérénité. » ***Aaaarg the feels !***

Albus se retourna vers le professeur Crivey qui lui sourit tristement. Il fit ensuite un signe de tête et lui montra un nom sur la plaque « Crivey Colin ». * **RIP petit photographe en herbe* *je fais beaucoup de RIP aujourd'hui !*** _[qu'est ce que je disais à propos des RIP ^^]_

« - Tu as aussi de la famille inscrite, continua tristement le professeur en montrant le nom de Fred Weasley. ***RIP (encore) Freeeeed***

\- Oui, George est lui aussi mort à cause de la bataille… mais un peu plus tard. » Murmura Crivey ***Pourquoi tu fais mourir George T.T Pourquoiiii T.T*** _[là je dois quelques explications, je le dis implicitement, mais George s'est suicidé. Je ne vois pas George continuer à vivre sans la partie de lui-même qu'était son frère, c'est la seule grosse différence que je fais entre les infos données par JK Rowlling et mon histoire, mais je ne voyais vraiment pas faire vivre George sans Fred]_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Tous les serpents ne sont p

**Titre** : L'héritage

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Base** : Tome un à sept (épilogue comprit)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Scorpius x Albus (amitié pour l'instant)

 **Avertissement** : aucun (pour l'instant)

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs J.K. Rowling

 **Note :**

\- Voilà chapitre 3 ! Youhou ! Pour l'instant vu que j'ai posté les trois chapitres quasiment coup sur coup pas de review, mais je répondrai sans hésiter à la moindre review ;)

CHAPITRE 3 : Tous les serpents ne sont pas venimeux

Scorpius regardait Albus avec mépris. Il le voyait toujours affalé sur le sol, ramassant ses affaires éparpillées, la tête basse et les mains tremblantes. Il lui faisait penser à un rongeur maigrichon, ou plus exactement à une gerbille. Il n'avait même pas besoin de montrer sa haine devant cette gerbille ridicule, ça n'en valait pas la peine.

De toute façon il n'avait aucune envie de s'approcher de lui. Il n'avait envie de s'approcher de personne. Il y avait certes pas mal de monde qui trainait autour de lui, mais il n'aimait pas leur façon de penser. Sous prétexte qu'il était un Malfoy ses camarades étaient persuadés qu'il était du même avis que l'était le Seigneur des ténèbres. Scorpius était fier de son sang pur, mais se moquait bien des sang-mêlé et des nés-moldus. Il était un membre de la noble famille Malfoy et se devait d'agir avec la noblesse de son nom, et il en était fier. Ainsi le seul désir qu'il avait était de laver le nom de sa famille pour ne plus vivre dans l'ombre d'un passé qu'il n'avait même pas connu.

Un jour qu'il ruminait seul ses sombres pensées assis dans un des larges fauteuils de cuir noir de la salle commune des Serpentards, un groupe bruyant entra dans la salle, mettant fin au silence dans lequel Malfoy s'était confortablement blotti.

« - C'n'est même pas drôle, il était déjà parterre avec un simple bloque-jambe, riait l'un d'eux.

\- Il s'est mis à pleurer comme une fillette, le fils à papa, s'esclaffait un second.

\- Même sa baguette elle fait fils à papa, commentait un troisième en regardant la baguette dans les mains du premier.

\- Sûr, regarde-moi ça, pas une trace de doigt, bien cirée, genre il s'en sert pas quoi !

\- Il ne sait pas s'en servir tu veux dire, regarde comment il a couru en sautillant pour aller chialer dans les toilettes !

\- J'aimerais bien voir sa tête quand il va découvrir qu'on a bloqué la porte !»

Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de sentir la colère monter en lui, comment pouvait-on espérer que l'image des Serpentards change s'il y en avait qui continuait à agir comme cela. Il aperçut alors la baguette dont le groupe parlait. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était celle de la gerbille.

Scorpius se leva et se dirigea vers le groupe. Ils étaient quatre garçons et deux filles, tous plus grands que lui, sans doute en troisième ou quatrième année. Lorsqu'ils le virent arriver ils le regardèrent interloqués, des sourires de conquérants toujours étalés sur leur visage. Ils ne dirent rien, tous savaient qui il était, il était une sorte de célébrité malgré lui et les Serpentards respectaient son nom, bien que cela soit pour des raisons que Scorpius abhorrait.

« - Donnez-la moi, lança Scorpius d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Et pourquoi ? C'est notre trophée de guerre, répondit le deuxième garçon de manière arrogante.

\- Un trophée arraché des mains d'un gamin maigrichon qui ne sait lancer le moindre sors face à six personnes plus âgées, en effet quel exploit, ricana Scorpius.

\- Hey Malfoy, tu te prends pour qui ? Retourne chez ton père !

\- C'est vrai, c'est une bonne idée, je vais lui demander une de ces potions qu'il sait si bien faire. Je vous conseille de faire attention la prochaine fois que vous boirez votre jus de citrouille. »

Le groupe recula d'un pas, ce qui laissa le temps à Scorpius de sortir sa propre baguette et de lancer un _Expeliarmus_ au garçon tenant la baguette volée. Fier d'avoir su jeter le seul sort offensif qu'il connaissait, il rattrapa la baguette avec adresse et partit immédiatement sans laisser le temps aux autres de réagir. Il traversa le mur qui cachait l'entrée de la salle et courut à travers les couloirs du château.

Il était tard et le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder, les couloirs étaient vides. Scorpius s'arrêta devant la porte des toilettes les plus proches des cachots. La porte était ouverte et il n'y avait personne dedans. Scorpius ne savait même pas combien il y avait de toilettes dans le château et il n'avait aucune idée de celles dans lesquelles Albus pouvait être. Autant dire que c'était mission impossible, et il était hors de question d'aller voir le groupe d'agresseurs pour leur demander gentiment où ils avaient enfermé le rongeur. Cette satanée gerbille avait un don pour se retrouver dans de sales affaires.

Après un moment, il accéléra le pas et alors qu'il courait vers les prochaines toilettes, il traversa par mégarde le corps glacé du fantôme de Gryffondor. Il s'arrêta net frissonnant du contacte malencontreux.

« - Vous pensez que c'est amusant de traverser le corps des gens comme cela, tonna le fantôme mécontent.

\- Je suis désolé Sir Nicolas, je cherchais quelqu'un et je ne vous ai pas vu, je n'avais aucune intention de vous offenser de la sorte » répondit Scorpius avec démagogie.

Le fantôme accepta les excuses et s'apprêta à repartir sans manquer de dire quelques mots de morales sur les enfants ne respectant pas le couvre-feu, mais Scorpius l'interrompit.

« Excusez-moi, mais n'auriez-vous pas vu un garçon de mon âge enfermé dans des toilettes ?

\- Enfermé vous dites ? J'ai croisé Mimi en train de rire aux éclats, disant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'un garçon pleurait dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, mais je ne saurais vous dire si… »

Scorpius ne laissa pas le temps au fantôme de finir sa phrase, courant à vive allure vers le deuxième étage. Essoufflé, il arriva devant la porte des toilettes pour garçon, quelques minutes plus tard. Une chaise bloquait la poignée, de toute évidence il était au bon endroit. Il reprit son souffle et retira la chaise. Dans un coin de la pièce, se tenait Albus, roulé en boule, les épaules tremblotantes et les jambes collées l'une contre l'autre. Scorpius ne savait pas s'il trouvait cette scène navrante ou attendrissante. Il héla le jeune brun qui sursauta, puis lança le contre-sors pour lui débloquer les jambes.

Albus n'en croyait pas ses yeux, cette voix et la chevelure blonde qu'il voyait à travers ses larmes ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Il s'essuya les yeux, c'était bien Scorpius qui se tenait devant lui. Ce dernier lui lança quelque chose, mais Albus failli ne pas la rattraper. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit que c'était sa baguette ! Albus regarda Scorpius avait surprise et gratitude.

« M…Merci, bégaya Albus avec émotion. Mais….Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? Grogna Scorpius. Dépêche-toi de te lever, l'heure du couvre-feu est passée depuis un moment.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? répondit Albus tout bas.

-Ecoute, ce n'est pas parce que je suis un Serpentard que je cautionne ce que font certains membres de ma maison, ce genre d'action jette au contraire l'opprobre sur elle. Aller, debout, on y va ! »

Albus tenta de se relever, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids. Scorpius s'approcha pour le forcer à se mettre debout, mais il se rendit vite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les bras nus d'Albus étaient recouverts de bleus et du sang perlait de sa lèvre. Sans y penser Scorpius tendis sa main vers un le jeune brun qui ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de la lui prendre un peu hésitant. Encore un peu instable, Albus s'appuya sur l'épaule de son sauveur. Tous deux sortirent des toilettes d'un pas lent et mal habile. Ce à quoi ils ne s'attendaient pas, c'était de se retrouver nez à nez avec Rusard, le vieux concierge de l'école.

« Vous allez avoir des ennuis, c'est moi qui vous le dis » dit-il en ricanant.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, mal à l'aise. Bien malgré eux, ils suivirent Rusard vers le bureau du professeur Crivey, mais ce fut la directrice, le professeur McGonagall, qu'ils croisèrent.

« Que faites-vous donc avec ces deux garçons, Argus ? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcils.

-Je les ai trouvés se baladant au deuxième étage en pleine nuit, répondit Rusard en souriant, dévoilant ses dents pourries.

\- Et bien, jeunes hommes vous allez me suivre dans mon bureau. » répondit McGonagall d'un ton sévère.

Rusard perdit son sourire et rebroussa chemin en grommelant. Les deux garçons ne savaient pas vraiment s'ils devaient se réjouir d'avoir quitté Rusard ou être effrayés du jugement de McGonagall. Ils la suivirent jusqu'à une grande gargouille en pierre.

« Si c'était pour revenir si tôt, ce n'était pas la peine de me réveiller ! grogna la statue.

\- Whisky Pur feu, » déclara McGonagall sans prêter attention aux complaintes de la gargouille.

Un escalier en colimaçon apparut et le professeur monta sur la première marche, suivie des deux garçons. Le grand bureau dans lequel ils entrèrent ressemblait à une gigantesque bibliothèque. Un perchoir vide était posé à côté d'un grand bureau recouvert de parchemins. Sur un mur étaient accrochés une quinzaine de tableaux dans lesquels dormaient les précédents directeurs de Poudlard. Albus y reconnut facilement la longue barbe d'Albus Dumbledore et les cheveux longs et noirs de Severus Rogue. Impressionné, Albus regardait partout sauf devant lui, et, inexorablement, se prit les pieds dans le tapis et s'étala par terre, emmenant avec lui Scorpius qui le soutenait encore. Quand McGonagall se retourna vers eux, elle eut la surprise de les retrouver allongés face contre terre sur son tapis aux motifs écossais. « Bien expliquez-moi ce que vous faisiez dehors à une heure pareille. interrogea McGonagall d'un ton sévère mais calme, sans faire de commentaire sur leur position incongrue.

\- Et bien…commença Scorpius en se relevant et en aidant Albus.

\- C'est de ma faute, le coupa Albus. J'avais perdu ma baguette alors j'ai demandé à Scorpius de m'aider à la chercher, on n'a pas fait attention à l'heure je suis désolé.

\- Perdu votre…, reprit McGonagall décontenancée. La baguette est l'outil le plus important d'un sorcier, vous vous devez de la traiter avec soin, comme une partie de vous-même ! Vous ne devez-vous en prendre qu'à vous-même si vous l'avez perdue et ce n'est en rien une excuse pour vous promener dans les couloirs à cette heure. »

Albus baissa la tête de honte, il s'était détaché de Scorpius et se tenait debout s'appuyant sur une seule jambe dans un équilibre instable. Scorpius resta figé sans savoir quoi faire.

« J'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor et Serpentard et vous aurez tous les deux une retenue. Nous ne sommes qu'au début de l'année, mais sachez que si je vous revois trainer dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ce n'est plus 20, mais minimum 50 points chacun que je vous retirerai ! »

Les deux garçons s'inclinèrent et s'excusèrent une nouvelle fois.

« Dernière chose. Potter comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez dans un tel état ? Vous êtes couvert de bleus et d'écorchures…repris McGonagall sur un ton plus doux.

\- Je suis tombé professeur.

\- Vous tombez bien souvent à ce que j'ai entendu. Prenez plus soin de votre santé et demain, passez à l'infirmerie. Bien, maintenant retournez dans vos dortoirs respectifs, et sans détours. »

Les garçons s'excusèrent une dernière fois avant de sortir du bureau. Albus faillit tomber plus d'une fois dans les escaliers en essayant de descendre les marches tout seul. Arrivé au moment de se séparer, Scorpius arrêta Albus.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

\- De…de quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit la vérité à McGonagall, comme quoi c'étaient des Serpentards qui t'avaient enfermé dans les toilettes et volé ta baguette ?

\- Je ne connais pas leurs noms, alors cela aurait été accuser « des Serpentards » d'actes malveillants, et donc accuser la maison Serpentard, alors que tu m'as justement aidé pour éviter ça… »

Scorpius ne sut que répondre à cela. Cette gerbille s'était inquiétée de la réputation des Serpentards qui l'avaient maltraité et avait préféré s'accuser pour les dédouaner, juste parce que lui, Scorpius, lui avait dit qu'il était énervé que les actes d'une minorité incriminent la maison entière. Ce rongeur avait préféré faire perdre des points à sa maison plutôt que d'émettre une accusation méritée envers la maison des personnes qui le haïssaient. C'était faire acte d'une abnégation et d'une empathie bien trop grande pour un enfant de 11ans. Ce garçon qui boitait et avait le visage défiguré par des bleus et des boursouflures, ce garçon si maigrelet et si maladroit, lui sembla alors incroyablement fort. Le jeune Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de fixer son dos malingre tandis que le frêle Gryffondor s'en retournait vers son dortoir. Peut-être l'avait-t-il mal jugé, après tout cette gerbille n'était pas responsable des actes de ses parents, de même que lui non plus. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'avait-il haï ? N'était-ce pas à cause de sa famille ? Ne voulait-il pas lui-même être considéré au-delà de sa famille ?

« Albus Severus Potter! » Finit par apostropher Scorpius.

Albus surprit se retourna, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car sa jambe traversa la marche que tout le monde prenait soin d'enjamber. Bloqué, il eut besoin de toute l'aide de Scorpius pour se sortir de là. Tous deux s'assirent sur les marches à bout de souffle.

« Oublie ce que je t'ai dit, je suis désolé, déclara Scorpius en se levant.

\- Hein ? Ne put que répondre Albus, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

\- Mes grands-parents et mon père ont mérité leur situation, ce n'est pas la faute de ton père, et même si c'était le cas, ce n'est certainement pas ta faute…je…je veux bien qu'on soit amis… »

Albus encore assis regarda Scorpius d'un air ahuri.

« Quoi ? Tu ne comprends pas ce que je te dis ? S'énerva Scorpius. Arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux d'elfe de maison!

\- On…on peut être amis ? reprit Albus toujours sous le choc.

\- Oui, maintenant que tu as compris, debout avant qu'on se fasse re-prendre par Rusard.

\- Ou…Oui. » répondit précipitamment Albus, mais dans la hâte de se relever, il s'appuya sur sa jambe blessée et manqua de dégringoler les marches de l'escalier. Scorpius le rattrapa in-extrémis et le remit sur pied.

« Demain, à la première heure, va voir Mme Pomfresh à l'infirmerie, elle ne peut rien pour ta gaucherie, mais elle pourra au moins t'enlever tous ces bleus et guérir ta jambe. »

C'est sur un au revoir très sec que Scorpius laissa le jeune Albus. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris de lui demander d'être son ami, mais après tout c'était cette gerbille qui avait commencé au début du mois.

 _A suivre_

 **Les commentaires de Gurisa :**

Il lui faisait penser à un rongeur maigrichon, ou plus exactement à une gerbille. ***Désolée Scorpius mais moi je trouve ça mignon xD*** _[bien sûr que les Gerbilles c'est adorable ! C'est justement pour ça qu'il le compare à une gerbille XD]_

\- Un trophée arraché des mains d'un gamin maigrichon qui ne sait lancer le moindre sors face à six personnes plus âgées, en effet quel exploit, ricana Scorpius. ***Bravo, très malfoy le ricanement***

\- Hey Malfoy, tu te prends pour qui ? Retourne chez ton père !

\- C'est vrai, c'est une bonne idée, je vais lui demander une de ces potions qu'il sait si bien faire. Je vous conseille de faire attention la prochaine fois que vous boirez votre jus de citrouille. » * **Ha la menace et les Malfoy… Indissociables ! Et que ce soit le père ou le fils, y a toujours une référence au paternel « mon père en entendra parler ! »***

 _[Je trouve que Scorps' à quand même plus la classe que son père au même âge :p, mais on sent que Scorps' à un grand respect pour son père]_

\- Whisky Pur feu. ***Minerva sale alcoolique !*** » déclara McGonagall sans prêter attention aux complaintes de la gargouille. _[haha au moins c'est plus « serieux » que_ Sorbet citron _XD]_

. Quand McGonagall se retourna vers eux, elle eut la surprise de les retrouver allongés face contre terre sur son tapis aux motifs écossais. ***Scottish once, Scottish forever*** _[je sais je fais dans le cliché XD]_

\- Ou…Oui. » répondit précipitamment Albus, mais dans la hâte de se relever, il s'appuya sur sa jambe blessée et manqua de dégringoler les marches de l'escalier. Scorpius le rattrapa in-extrémis et le remit sur pied. ***Catastrophe ambulante cet Albus !*** _[et ce n'est pas fini ^^]_


	4. Chapter 4 : Un garçon vraiment pas aidé

**Titre** : L'héritage

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Base** : Tome un à sept (épilogue comprit)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Scorpius x Albus (amitié pour l'instant)

 **Avertissement** : aucun (pour l'instant)

Rating : T

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs J.K. Rowling

Note :

\- J'écris cette fiction au fur et à mesure si vous avez des idées ou des propositions n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part

-Désolée ce chapitre est assez court, mais je préférais le poster (enfin) plutôt que de vous faire encore attendre avec un chapitre plus long

-Merci encore et encore a ma magnifique bêta Guerisa x3

 **CHAPITRE 4 : Un garçon vraiment pas aidé**

Le lendemain Scorpius ne vit pas Albus au petit-déjeuner. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas et se rendit à son cours de botanique en essayant de ne pas trop y penser, mais lorsqu'il ne le vit pas à leur cours commun de potion, Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui retenait tant cette gerbille. Ce n'était que des bleus et une entorse, ça n'aurait pas dû prendre autant de temps à soigner. Le cours fini, Scorpius profita de la pause pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh était en train de passer une crème rose sur la joue d'Albus. Ce dernier semblait en plus mauvais état qu'il ne l'avait été la veille, son visage et son torse étaient couverts de plaies et de bleus.

« - Besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Mme Pomfresh d'un ton sec.

\- Je cherchais Albus.

\- Et bien M. Malfoy, vous l'avez trouvé, et si vous êtes en bonne santé vous pouvez partir maintenant.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda Scorpius. Je veux dire, il n'a pas été en cours de la matinée.

\- Je peux soigner n'importe quelle blessure en quelques minutes, si monsieur Potter n'avait pas descendu deux étages en roule-boulant dans les escaliers, juste après être sorti de l'infirmerie, il serait déjà en état de sortir d'ici, expliqua Mme Pomfresh visiblement contrariée.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Albus en riant faussement.

\- Comment fais-tu pour te casser la figure tout le temps comme ça ? grogna Scorpius.

\- Jusqu'alors je partageais cette question, après avoir vu M. Potter un bon nombre de fois depuis la rentrée, mais cette fois-ci il semblerait que quelques personnes l'y ont aidé. » Commenta Mme Pomfresh.

Scorpius mit un temps avant de comprendre ce qu'entendait l'infirmière.

« Ce sont les Serpentards d'hier qui se sont vengés ? interrogea Scorpius, passablement énervé.

\- N…non, » répondit Albus baissant la tête.

\- Il m'a semblé voir du bleu, commenta une nouvelle fois Mme Pomfresh tout en rangeant ses pansements et ses onguents.

\- Du bleu ? Les Serdaigles t'agressent aussi ?

\- Comme si le Quidditch ne suffisait pas pour les blessures, il faut qu'ils s'amusent à se lancer des sors dans le dos. » Grommela Mme Pomfresh à elle-même.

Albus fit un sourire d'excuse à Scorpius, qui ne savait plus quoi dire. Est-ce que c'était son apparence fragile et sa maladresse qui attirait ainsi ces vautours qui s'amusaient à le brimer ? Avait-il une aura qui le désignait comme une victime parfaite ?

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et une tornade rousse entra dans la chambre.

« Albus Severus Potter qu'as-tu encore fait pour louper la matinée entière de cours ? déclara le nouvel arrivant d'une voix fluette, mais colérique.

\- Salut James…ton imitation est très mauvaise. commenta Albus.

\- Lily est plus douée que moi pour faire maman ça c'est sûr, plaisanta James. J'ai appris de Rose que tu avais fait un petit coucou à l'ensemble des marches d'un escalier ce matin.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça…

\- Et bien tu as une tronche de veracrasse avec ce truc rose sur toi petit frère.

\- Cette crème efface tout hématome monsieur Potter, déclara Mme Pomfresh. Et veuillez baisser d'un ton je vous prie, vous êtes à l'infirmerie pas dans le parc. De plus le cas de votre frère est suffisamment peu préoccupant pour qu'il ne nécessité pas autant de visites, je vous laisse donc dix minutes avant de sortir messieurs Malfoy et Potter. »conclu-t-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Aux derniers mots de l'infirmière James Potter se retourna vers Scorpius. Il le détailla des pieds à la tête.

« Mais c'est la petite blondie ! S'exclama James.

\- Scorpius Malfoy, et je suppose que tu es James Potter, l'aîné d'Albus et poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. C'est avec déplaisir que je te rencontre. répondit Scorpius d'une voix frigorifique.

\- Ouuh c'est qu'elle a de la classe blondie ! » Plaisanta James en ébouriffant les cheveux jusqu'alors parfaitement coiffés de Scorpius.

Le jeune Serpentard n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car Mme Pomfresh réapparut pour leur demander expressément de partir. Ne voyant aucune raison de rester à attendre dehors au côté du rouquin, et n'ayant pas encore mangé, Scorpius s'en alla vers la Grande Salle. Les frasques de James Potter étaient connues dans l'école entière, il avait de nombreuse fois fait perdre des points à sa maison pour cause de piège tendu au vieux concierge ou à certains professeurs, mais il était aussi connu pour être un excellent joueur de Quidditch et était apprécié par un grand nombre de personnes pour son humeur toujours joviale. A dire vrai, même les Serpentards avaient tendance à parler en bien de lui…Enfin sauf quand ils en venaient au sujet du Quidditch. En plus de son nom, James Potter s'était ainsi fait une place de star dans l'école et son autosuffisance mêlée à ses blagues à répétitions insupportaient Scorpius au plus haut point. A à l'infirmerie, cela avait été la première fois qu'ils s'adressaient la parole, mais Scorpius avait été entièrement conforté dans l'idée qu'il se faisait du Potter roux.

Justement, à penser au Quidditch cela rappela à Scorpius que les première année allaient enfin avoir leur premier cours de vol le lendemain.

Le professeur Broom était une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années à la carrure sportive. Ses cheveux coupés courts d'un tendre blond encadraient son visage à la mâchoire carrée. Elle s'avança vers le groupe.

« Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour ce premier cours de vol. La retraite anticipée de votre précédent professeur a retardé cette première leçon et je m'en excuse. Mais peu importe, rattrapons ce retard. Avant de commencer, première question : je suppose que beaucoup d'entre vous ont déjà joué avec un balai jouet ou partagé un tour de vol avec un adulte, mais j'aimerai savoir qui parmi vous a déjà volé seul avec succès ? » Tonna-t-elle d'une voix dynamique.

Outre Scorpius, seule une demi-douzaine d'élève leva le bras en réponse à la question. Albus avait commencé à lever le bras mais l'avait rabaissé après avoir entendu « avec succès ».

« Bien, je vois. Maintenant que tout le monde se place la droite de son balai, lève la main au-dessus et crie « debout » avec conviction. »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, et seuls trois balais dont celui de Scorpius s'élevèrent directement dans la main de leur propriétaire au premier appel. Scorpius s'amusait avec une certaine supériorité à voir ses camarades répéter encore et encore le même mot sans résultats si ce n'est des balais qui se dandinent sur le sol. Son regard se posa sur Albus qui n'avait encore prononcé ne serait-ce qu'un seul « debout ». Il le vit prendre une grande inspiration et clamer avec force l'ordre magique avant de précipitamment placer ses bras en croix devant son visage, réflexe très éclairé vu que le balai plutôt que de se diriger vers la main précédemment tendue s'était élevé à toute vitesse pour frapper Albus en pleine tête. La gerbille s'était donc protégée de l'attaque à laquelle il s'était apparemment attendu mais la violence du coup ne manqua pas de lui faire lâcher une grimace de douleur.

« Et un nouveau bleu, et un, souffla Scorpius pour lui-même.

Bien maintenant que tout le monde a son balais en main, enfourchez-le, un pied de chaque côté du balai. Merci d'éviter les montés en amazone ridicules. Vous donnerez un bon coup de pied ferme sur le sol pour décoller, vous vous élèverez de cinq mètres et redescendrez en vous penchant vers l'avant. »

Derechef les élèves s'exécutèrent, presque tous étaient particulièrement crispés sur leur manche à balai mais l'exercice était suffisamment simple pour que la plupart s'en sorte très bien. Mais alors que les autres avaient déjà fait plusieurs allers-retours dans les airs, Albus restait figé au sol.

« Et bien monsieur Potter, envolez-vous, » l'encouragea dynamiquement le professeur Broom.

Albus fit un signe de tête et s'éleva quelques centimètres dans les airs avant de revenir sur la terre ferme. Le professeur le regarda d'un air dubitatif. Scorpius qui avait profité du doux capharnaüm pour se rapprocher n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi cette maudite gerbille avait l'air aussi terrifiée après avoir seulement volé à 50cm au-dessus du sol. Le teint d'Albus avait tourné au verdâtre alors que les autres élèves avait les joues rougies par l'excitation.

« Acrophobie, commenta le professeur Broom pour elle-même. Et bien mon garçon, il va falloir se faire violence et s'en défaire si vous voulez avoir une bonne note, continua-t-elle pour Albus.

Scorpius resta coi, décidément Albus n'était vraiment pas aidé.

A suivre

Les commentaires de Guerisa :

Et bien pas de commentaire pour ce chapitre T-T


	5. Chapter 5 : Courage petit Griffon

**Titre** : L'héritage

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Base** : Tome un à sept (épilogue comprit)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Scorpius x Albus (amitié pour l'instant)

 **Avertissement** : aucun (pour l'instant)

Rating : T

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs J.K. Rowling

 **Réponses au Review :**

Chapitre 3

 **Ann1402** : la relation évolue en effet, dans ce chapitre tu vas pouvoir comprendre un plus Scorps et ses sentiments à propos de cette relation. J'espère n'avoir pas trop émoussé ta hâte après tout ce temps avant une nouvelle publication

 **Debby alias Alice** : Merci, j'éspère que la suite te plaira :)

Chapitre 4

 **ady71** : J'ai du mal à comprendre ce que tu entends par "no gay" si c'est parce que tu ne veux pas que Scorps et Al est une relation gay sache que pour l'instant je ne l'ai pas décidé, mais que de toute façon là ils n'ont que 11ans, les relations amoureuses et le sexe c'est pas trop leur priorité XD

 **Kanade-Chin** : ravie que la maladresse d'Al te plaise, à vrai dire je voulais en faire un personnage très maladroit sans pour autant en faire un Neville bis, et je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup sa gaucherie, même si j'en fais peut-être un peu trop

Pour Scorps et bien maintenant que j'ai lu l'enfant maudit je me rends bien compte qu'il y a une grosse différence entre les deux, mais comme je n'ai pas vraiment aimé les personnages donc le livre (je trouve leur caractère assez fade, surtout celui de Scorps et sans me jeter des fleurs je préfère le caractère de mon Scoprs)

Comme je ne lis que trrrrès rarement des fiction de la NextGen (je crois en avoir lu qu'une en fait, qui était génial soit dit en passant et qui s'appelle "Nos Vies Alibi" une histoire en parallèle d'une autre fic "Oublier Poudlard" et écrite par pilgrim67) Je ne sais pas si c'est vu et revu, mais je compte être le plus proche possible des romans de la première génération et espère que le développement te plaira.

 **Note** :

-J'ai enfin lu "l'Enfant Maudit", je dois dire que j'ai lu des fanfiction bien plus réussit ici sur fanfiction. org, mais bon ce n'est que mon avis et je ne pense pas que la lecture du livre influencera mon écriture. Surtout que c'est du théâtre et donc que les impératifs sont différents. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'aimerais voir la piève jouée même si je n'ai pas autant aimer la lire que ce que j'aurais voulu

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps avant de publier ce chapitre, mais je n'avais pas d'inspiration...enfin j'en avais mais pour une autre fiction que j'ai commencé à publié (Il y a des chances pour que je la finisse avant la publication du chapitre 7 de l'héritage, son nom c'est Soul Tattoo et est un Drarry qui m'a été inspiré par la magnifique et drôlissime fanfiction « Les Jolis Pitits Dessins **»** de Lychee. En effet je trouvais l'idée de tatouage magique absolument génial et l'ai repris à mon compte ; pour l'instant j'ai écrit 6 chapitres)

-Merci et merci et encore merci à ma bêta Guerisa pour ses corrections

 **CHAPITRE 5 : Courage petit griffon**

« Dis-moi, tes parents sont tous les deux sorciers, non ? Et ton frère est un bon joueur de Quidittch, comment ça se fait que tu ne saches pas voler ? demanda de but en blanc Scorpius.

\- Avec une famille comme la mienne, c'est sûr que tout le monde pourrait penser que je serais comme mes parents et mon frère, un grand joueur de Quidditch, mais je peux pas, dès que je vole un peu trop haut, c'est comme si tout tournait autour de moi…

\- Tes parents jouent au Quidditch ? S'enquit Scorpius coupant l'apitoiement du Gryffondor.

\- Et bien, papa était tellement bon qu'il est entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor dès sa première année, il était le plus jeune attrapeur à Poudlard depuis plus de 100ans. Ma mère est entrée dans l'équipe plus tard, mais contrairement à papa, maman n'a pas arrêté après Poudlard, elle a été poursuiveuse pour les Harpies de Holyhead. Maintenant elle ne joue plus, mais elle est journaliste sportive à la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

\- Attends, c'est de Ginny Weasley dont tu parles ? Tu es le fils de la grande joueuse et experte sportive Ginny Weasley ?

\- Euh, oui…

\- Mais pourquoi ce n'est pas Ginny Potter alors?

\- Maman utilise son diminutif et son nom de jeune fille quand elle écrit, son vrai nom c'est Ginevra Potter.

\- Tu as une sacrée famille…Moi qui pensais que j'avais un patrimoine plutôt lourd, je suis battu. En attendant, je suis sûr que Mme Pomfresh a ce qu'il faut pour traiter ton acrophobie.

\- Acro ?

\- Ta peur du vide.

\- Oh…ça se guérit ?

\- Je crois que les moldus le traitent par de la thérapie ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais il y a une potion contre ce genre de mal. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es le fils de Ginny Weasley, je ne manque jamais sa rubrique dans la _Gazette du sorcier._ »

Les yeux pleins d'espoir d'Albus déstabilisèrent quelques instants Scorpius. Mais soudain il se rendit compte que son attitude était loin d'être digne de sa famille. Un Malfoy n'est pas censé admirer une autre personne ni montrer ses émotions, il n'était pas non plus censé se faire des « amis ». Décidément, cette gerbille lui faisait perdre tout ce que son père lui avait appris, il allait devoir se reprendre au plus vite.

Un Malfoy est digne, et noble. Les autres lui doivent le respect de par son rang, pour ce faire, il doit toujours rester calme et ne jamais montrer la moindre émotion, cela pourrait se retourner contre lui de montrer qu'il est touché par quelque chose. Peu importe si on l'insulte, un Malfoy doit sourire et mépriser la personne qui le fait, soit par un regard soit par les mots, un Malfoy ne doit jamais oublier qu'il est noble et donc supérieur aux autres. Bref un Malfoy ne doit pas s'abaisser à admirer une personne…Peu importe qu'elle soit une des plus grandes joueuses de sa génération et qu'il lise tous ses articles avec passion.

Il s'était mis en position de faiblesse à agir de la sorte, il devait se reprendre au plus vite.

Il revêtit alors son masque de verre, calmant son cœur et son corps qui s'étaient agités avec l'excitation.

Albus ne comprit pas ce qui arrivait à son ami, quelques secondes auparavant il était enjoué et dynamique et voilà qu'il affichait un visage dénué de toute expression, ce qui rendait son regard presque glacial.

La semaine suivante, Albus put sans problème faire voler son balai quelques mètres dans les airs, mais n'était pas vraiment rassuré, et il lui fut difficile de parvenir à bout du parcours que leur avait préparé le professeur Broom.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, et à chaque pauses Scorpius et Albus se rejoignaient pour passer du temps ensemble, l'un comme l'autre ne s'étaient pas fait d'autre amis, alors ils restaient tous les deux seuls se séparant pour les cours qu'ils n'avaient pas en commun et pour manger, chacun s'installant à la table de sa maison. Si il y eu des rumeurs médisant l'amitié entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard, et pas n'importe lesquels, un Potter et un Malfoy, aucun des deux n'y prêta attention. Pour dire vrai, ils passaient plus de temps à lire à la bibliothèque qu'autre chose, ne rentrant dans leurs salles communes qu'à l'heure du couvre-feu.

Ce jour-là à l'heure libre après le repas, Albus et Scorpius se rejoignirent et sortirent dans le parc. L'air était de plus en plus frais, mais restait particulièrement doux pour la saison.

Ni Albus ni Scorpius ne parlaient, mais aucun d'eux ne sentait le besoin d'engager la conversation, ils n'avaient rien à dire alors ils marchaient tranquillement profitant du paysage et du temps clément pour la saison. Albus glissa soudain sur une pierre amovible, mais Scorpius, par la force de l'habitude, le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'étale au sol. C'est ce moment-là que choisit une vieille chouette de l'école pour se poser après d'eux. Scorpius détacha le parchemin accroché à la patte de l'animal.

 _Mr Scorpius Malfoy et Mr Albus Potter sont priés de se rendre devant le bureau du concierge ce Vendredi 23 Octobre à 21h pour effectuer leur retenue._

 _Professeur Dennis Crivey, Directeur adjoint._

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, anticipant avec appréhension leur soirée. Ils avaient tous deux oublié qu'ils avaient cette retenue en suspend et se demandèrent vaguement pourquoi il avait fallu autant de temps au professeur McGonagall pour la leur donner.

En attendant, ils avaient cours commun d'enchantement. Comme toujours depuis le début de l'année, Albus se crispait à la perspective d'un cours pratique.

Pendant l'entièreté du cours précédent, ils avaient levé leurs baguettes et tourné le poignet une heure durant, pour le plus grand énervement de Scorpius qui s'était senti particulièrement stupide à agiter sa baguette dans le vide encore et encore.

Albus avait souvent entendu parler du sors de lévitation par son oncle Ron, alors le sors il le connaissait bien, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'appréhender la pratique du sors devant toute la classe.

« Bien, comme vous le savez nous allons aujourd'hui pratiquer le sort de lévitation auquel vous vous êtes entrainés le cours dernier. Qui pourrait me dire quelle est l'incantation de ce sort ? Commença le professeur Flitwick de sa voix couinante.

- _Wingardium Leviosa,_ chuchota Albus si bas que personne ne l'entendit sauf ses quelques voisins.

- _Wingardium Leviosa,_ déclara avec assurance Rose Weasley qui avait levé la main avec assurance à la question du professeur. Il a pour effet de faire léviter un objet même trop lourd pour qu'on le soulève manuellement, comme une massue par exemple.

\- Une massue ? Oui effectivement, je vois que vos parents vous ont partagé quelques histoires de leur scolarité. » Commenta Flitwick en retenant un gloussement.

Scorpius jeta un œil à Albus qui souriait aussi à la private joke. Sous l'œillade interrogatrice de Scorpius, Albus sourit de plus belle.

« Quand les parents de Rose et mon père étaient en première année, ils se sont retrouvés face à un troll des montagnes et oncle Ron a assommé le troll avec sa propre massue grâce au _Wingardium Leviosa_.

\- Un troll des montagnes ?!

\- Oui, c'était le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de l'époque qui l'avait fait entrer à Poudlard, celui qui partageait son corps avec Voldemort.

\- J'ai jamais entendu parler d'un troll des cavernes à Poudlard, ta famille a vraiment eu une scolarité de fou, enfin j'espère que ce n'est pas normal…

\- Messieurs Malfoy et Potter si vous ne voulez pas faire perdre des points à vos maisons respectives, merci de vous taire. »

Albus prit une belle couleur vermillon, Scorpius se contenta lui d'afficher une expression tout à fait calme comme s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Sur de dernières instructions, chacun se tourna vers sa plume pour lancer le nouveau sort.

Après quelques essais, Scorpius, comme d'autres, parvint à faire léviter la plume de quelques centimètres. Il jeta un œil à Albus qui regardait sa plume d'un air dépité, et pourtant, à bien y observer, la plume du Gryffondor, contrairement à ce qu'il semblait croire, volait elle aussi.

En effet, la plume flottait à quelques millimètres à peine de la table, il suffisait que Albus lève sa baguette vers le haut pour que la plume s'élève, mais comme il s'obstinait à la tenir le plus proche de lui et le plus bas possible la plume en lévitation stationnait au ras de la table et personne, si ce n'est un fin observateur, ne pouvait se rendre compte qu'Albus maitrisait le sort. Cela était d'autant plus impressionnant que Scorpius n'avait entendu Albus prononcer le sort qu'une seule fois.

Jusqu'alors Scorpius pensait comme tous les autres qu'Albus était peu doué, car jamais il n'avait vu ses sort réussir et il avait tendance à déclencher des catastrophes quand il lançait un sort à la demande des professeurs sous le regard de ses camarades, même chose pour ce qui était d'être interrogé, jamais il n'avait été capable de répondre. Mais plus le temps passait, plus Scorpius se rendait compte qu'Albus était moins mauvais et plus cultivé qu'il ne le laissait paraitre.

Dans l'agitation de la salle de sortilège, il avait lancé le sort sans aucun soucis, mais face aux autres il était un sorcier médiocre, en définitive le stress le bloquait totalement.

Scorpius se demanda alors s'il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose, après tout ils étaient censés être amis, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie que son ami reste une gerbille tellement effrayée qu'elle était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Après tout il était un Malfoy, il était de son devoir d'être entouré des meilleurs, alors il allait faire en sorte qu'Albus puisse dévoiler ses capacités.

Et puis…il lui faisait un peu pitié, c'était triste de se dire que tout le monde le prenait pour un incapable alors qu'il était loin de l'être, et peut-être que lui permettre de montrer ce qu'il pouvait réellement faire ferait disparaitre les brimades qu'ils subissaient dès que Scorpius n'était pas dans les parages.

Pas qu'il avait envie de protéger Albus, mais il n'aimait pas savoir que celui qui se considérait comme son ami passait presque tous les soirs par l'infirmerie pour guérir des hématomes dus aux chutes, même si une partie des chutes étaient du seul fait de la maladresse d'Albus.

Après les cours, Scorpius invita Albus à le rejoindre dans une des salles inutilisées du château, bien décidé à voir le véritable pouvoir de sa gerbille.

« Bien Albus, il n'y a que toi et moi ici, je veux que tu lances tous les sors qu'on a travaillé depuis le début de l'année.

\- Qu..quoi ?

\- J'ai vu que tu as réussi le sortilège de lévitation sans problème, maintenant change cette allumette en aiguille et fait-moi voler cette plume.

\- Mais je…

\- Je sais que tu en es capable, Albus.

\- Scorpius je n'y arriverai jamais, tu as bien vu aujourd'hui, ma plume n'a pas bougé.

\- Ce que j'ai vu c'est une plume lévitant à quelques millimètres de la table et qui ne demandait qu'à aller plus haut, fais-moi confiance Al', tu peux le faire, ou plutôt fais-toi confiance. »

Albus n'était clairement pas convaincu, il lança machinalement les sors, mais rien ne se passa, comme toujours.

\- Tu peux le faire Albus, tu l'as déjà fait. »

Albus regarda Scorpius d'un air désespéré, mais l'expression encourageante du blond lui réchauffa le ventre. Il savait que Scorpius ne se moquerait pas s'il échouait. Il pouvait le faire. Si Scorpius le disait, c'est que c'était vrai.

- _Wingardium Leviosa_ , déclama-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est ça, maintenant lève ta baguette, juste un peu plus haut. Là tu vois ! Tu l'as fait ! »

Albus écarquillait les yeux de stupeur. La plume volait à mi-hauteur comme si de rien était. Enorgueilli par la réussite, il tenta de métamorphoser l'allumette posée à côté de la plume, et à sa plus grande stupeur le petit objet devin immédiatement argenté et pointu.

« Je te l'avais dit que tu pouvais le faire, le tout est d'y croire et que tu arrêtes d'avoir peur du regard des autres.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, répliqua Albus contrarié.

\- Albus, tu prends une couleur rouge carmin dès qu'un professeur te parle, tu bégayes quand tu parles en public, et encore c'est quand tu arrives à aligner trois mots, généralement tu restes muet. Tu es incapable de répondre à la moindre question en cours alors que tu sais parfaitement les réponses.

\- Je n'aime juste pas me faire remarquer, marmonna Albus si bas que Scorpius l'entendit à peine.

\- Albus, tu te fais bien plus remarquer en étant aussi timoré, tu es un Gryffondor non de non, prend ton courage à deux mains !

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, pour toi c'est facile de parler devant les gens, tu n'as pas peur de te tromper parce que tu ne te trompes jamais, tu es doué en vol et en potion, tu réussis n'importe quel sortilège…moi…

\- Toi quoi Albus ? Tu as parfaitement réussi tes sorts, là ! Pour les potions, tu réussis très bien la théorie, si tu arrivais à être moins maladroit tu réussirais sans doute aussi bien la pratique et pour le vol…et bien ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui est le plus important, beaucoup de gens se passent très bien des balais. »

Scorpius continua à inciter Albus à prendre confiance en lui, mais l'heure avançait et ils se séparèrent pour se préparer avant leur fatidique retenue.

 _A suivre_

 _Toujours pas de commentaire de Guerisa pour ce chapitre_


	6. Chapter 6 : Promenons-nous dans les bois

**Titre** : L'héritage

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Base** : Tome un à sept (épilogue comprit)

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance

 **Pairing** : Scorpius x Albus (amitié pour l'instant)

 **Avertissement** : aucun (pour l'instant)

Rating : T

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs J.K. Rowling

 **Note :**

Après 5 mois d'attente voici le chapitre 6…qui est juste minuscule désolée m(_ _)m mais je vais laisser cette fiction en pause au moins jusqu'à ce que je finisse Soul Tattoo je pense. Surtout que j'ai bien plus de réaction sur cette dernière que sur l'héritage ce qui est franchement encourageant.

Merci encore et toujours à Guerisa pour ses corrections.

Lorsqu'Albus arriva devant le bureau du vieux Rusard, il tremblait comme une feuille. Scorpius n'était pas encore arrivé et Albus n'avait aucune envie d'affronter le concierge seul, rien que le regard de la chatte de Rusard le terrifiait, alors entrer seul dans l'antre du concierge alors que la nuit était déjà tombée... Il fit volteface lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans son dos, tout son corps se détendit à la vue de la chevelure blonde de Scorpius. La cloche du château résonna neuf fois, au dernier son de cloche la porte du bureau de Rusard s'ouvrit en grinçant. Scorpius vit les épaules d'Albus se raidir, il posa alors sa main sur les épaules frêles du brun, mais il se détendit à peine au contact.

« Vous ne ferez pas votre retenue avec moi, commença Rusard d'une voix grinçante, mais avec le professeur Hagrid. »

Le visage d'Albus s'illumina de joie, mais Scorpius se doutait bien que quelque chose se cachait derrière cette affirmation, sans ça Rusard ne sourirait pas de toutes ses dents jaunes.

« Ne croyez pas que vous allez vous amusez, car c'est dans la forêt interdite que vous allez. »

Le sourire d'Albus fondit come la neige au soleil. Scorpius garda son expression la plus neutre, mais intérieurement il sentait une peur sourde résonner en lui. Les deux garçons restèrent parfaitement cois sur le trajet qui les mena à la lisière de la forêt. Hagrid les y accueillit avec un grand sourire tandis que Rusard repartait vers le château un sourire sadique toujours aux lèvres.

« Ça me rappelle des souvenirs, commenta Hagrid d'une voix émue. Vous savez, j'ai aussi fait la première retenue de vos parents, enfin de vos pères. Ahh, que de souvenirs, enfin bon la tâche sera bien différente que cette fois-là, moins palpitante aussi, mais assurément moins dangereuse.

\- On va vraiment aller dans la forêt interdite ? demanda Scorpius d'une voix légèrement plus aigüe que d'ordinaire.

\- Bien sûr ! Nous allons chercher des _Neonothopanus gardneri_ _. Ce sont des champignons. Ils sont assez difficiles à trouver la journée, mais ils brillent en pleine nuit, ce qui les rend facilement détectables, le professeur Blendy en a besoin pour certaines potions et vous allez m'aider à en récolter._

 _\- Mais…il y a des loups garous dans la forêt… »Continua Scorpius._

Hagrid explosa d'un rire bruyant.

« Tu ressembles vraiment beaucoup à ton père ! Il y a bien plus de créatures que cela, mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous n'avez rien à craindre. Allez, on y va. »

Albus était tétanisé, mais le lourd tapotement de Hagrid sur son épaule le fit tomber par terre, ce qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Il se releva avec l'aide de Scorpius, mais fut tout à fait incapable de sortir le moindre son.

« Et ça se dit Gryffondor, commenta Scorpius.

\- Toi aussi tu as peur, répliqua Albus, vexé.

\- Je suis un Serpentard, je n'ai pas peur, j'ai juste un fort instinct de survie qui me dit que rentrer dans la forêt interdite, même en compagnie d'un professeur qui fait plus de deux mètres de haut, n'est clairement pas une bonne idée. »

Hagrid qui avait déjà parcouru un bon chemin fit signe aux deux jeunes garçons qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Et c'est avec un soupire résigné qu'Albus et Scorpius se dirigèrent vers la sombre forêt.

« Bien, les _Neonothopanus gardneri_ _poussent par ici dans un rayon d'environ deux miles, on va se séparer pour en récolter le plus possible, quand votre panier sera plein, envoyez des étoiles vertes avec votre baguette, si vous avez le moindre problème envoyez des étoiles rouges, d'accord ?_

 _\- Vous…vous ne restez pas avec nous ? bégaya Albus._

 _\- On sera bien plus rapide en se séparant, allons n'ayez pas peur, je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous amuser._

 _\- S'il arrive quelque chose on envoie des étoiles rouges c'est ça ? reprit Scorpius la voix toujours légèrement aigüe._

 _\- Oui, enfin, vous l'avez appris non ? A faire ça je veux dire._

 _\- Ou…oui, répondit Scorpius le teint de plus en plus pâle._

 _\- C'est donc entendu, Albus, Malfoy, vous allez vers le Nord moi j'irai vers le Sud, ensuite vous partirez vers l'Est et moi vers l'Ouest, il y a beaucoup de_ _Neonothopanus gardneri_ _en cette saison, ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de une ou deux heures. » conclut Hagrid avec un grand sourire._

Alourdis par un énorme panier d'osier, Scorpius et Albus s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt les oreilles aux aguets et le pas mal assuré. Sur un point, Hagrid n'avait pas été dans l'excès d'optimisme. En effet, les champignons luminescents étaient facilement repérables dans l'obscurité de la forêt et les deux garçons en récoltèrent près d'une dizaine en quelques minutes. Scorpius et Albus n'étaient pas rassurés pour autant, le moindre bruit les faisait sursauter et marcher dans la forêt n'était pas chose aisée, Albus immanquablement trébuchait sur les racines et tombait régulièrement, même Scorpius qui avait le pas léger manqua de tomber plus d'une fois.

Des bruits de sabots se firent soudain entendre, Albus et Scorpius se figèrent.

« Ils y a plusieurs espèces à sabots dans la forêt, chuchota Albus, les sombrals, les centaures, les licornes, normalement ils ne sont pas hostiles…

\- Tu vois, je crois que ton « normalement » était de trop pour me rassurer, je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'envoyer des étoiles rouges.

\- Et si ça les attire ? »

Soudain la créature responsable du bruit apparut devant les deux garçons. Sa tête semblable à celle d'un immense aigle aux plumes grises se tourna vers eux.

« Buck ! s'esclama Albus. Il y a pas un s'inquiéter Scropius, c'est un hyppogriffe, si on ne lui manque pas de respect il est parfaitement pacifique. »

Pour confirmer ses dires, Albus s'inclina devant l'animal qui lui rendit rapidement son salut. Albus s'approcha alors pour gratter l'encolure couverte de plumes.

« Mon père m'a toujours dit de me méfier des hyppogriffes, répliqua froidement Scorpius.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant Buck n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Bon, il est susceptible et il ne faut donc pas l'insulter, mais à part ça il est inoffensif.

\- De toute façon le panier est plein, rentrons. »

Scorpius regardait l'animal d'un œil mauvais. Son père lui avait dit de s'en méfier et son père était quelqu'un de prudent, alors il était hors de question de s'approcher de cette bête potentiellement dangereuse.

 _A suivre_


End file.
